A second chance at happiness
by ashlynbella
Summary: Bella was changed 1 month after edwards leaving. Now 15 yrs. later bella finally decides to go back to HS what happens when she runs into some old friends can she forgive them? BxE
1. Chapter 1

BPOV:

15 years. 15years since I saw the love of my life. Edward.

A lot has happened in those 15 yrs. The most important being Victoria's return for me.

*_Flashback*_

_I knew it was dangerous but I was determined to find our meadow. I had not been there since before "HE" left. It still was too hard for me to say his name. I knew I should not have gone off by myself but I thought going there would make me feel he like he was still with me. I thought being there would make it easier to believe that he still loved me or that he ever did. Today is the 1-month anniversary to his leaving. After hours of searching, I finally found the meadow. My feelings were a mixture of completion and loneliness. I walked over to the middle layed down and silently wept._

_I don't recall how long I had been laying there before I heard the voice of the person who had haunted my dreams for months ._

"_Well well what do we have here? All alone are you? That wasn't very smart," she smirked_

"_Wh-hat dd-do you want," I stuttered _

"_You. You see your mate took away my James forever. So I'm going to make him feel the same pain I'm going to kill you," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world_

"_Edward isn't my mate he doesn't love me," I whispered knowing she could hear me fine_

"_What? Well that is a surprise! Hmmm what to do now?? OH! Ive got it I'm going to turn you that way you will always be alone knowing your true love doesn't love you! Even better!," she cheered_

"_No! Don't just kill me ple," I started but was cut off by deep burning sensation. _

_I woke up 3 days later all alone. I knew I couldn't go home. After much contemplating, I decided on my plan but first I needed to hunt._

_Three deer and a mountain lion later I was crashing my truck to fake an accident._

_I left Forks with nothing but the measly amount of money I had called my college fond on my way to the Wilderness. Where I figured I could learn to control my thirst and decide my next move._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ugh. Since then I had learned to control my thirst and worked enough to acquire a nice sum of money. However, I had decided that now I would try my hand at high school. Today was my first day at Mossy Oaks high school in Vermont. I turn to look at the clock ugh school starts in less than an hour. Since my human days I would like to think I gained a little bit of style Alice would be proud. Not wanting to look to over dressed I threw on a pair of dark wash extra skinny jeans that hug to all my newly acquired curves. I paired the jeans with a midnight blue long sleeve deep v knit top and a pair of cute black flats. Now for my make up I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Il admit since becoming a vampire I now thought myself very pretty. I thought my beauty possibly even comparable to Rosalie's. I had thick luscious chocolate waves cascading down my back, my now much fuller lips had a lovely rose tint, and long thick lashes framed my traditional gold eyes. Looking down at my body now I had curves in all the right places. Curves human girls would kill for. So to put it simply I had filled out nicely. Quickly I threw on some mascara and a little silver eye shadow and was out the door in a mere minute. I hoped into my sleak Saab AERO and sped off towards school


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV:

15 years. 15 years since I gave up my true love.

By now she would probably happily married with kids and a loving husband. But no she died one month after my leaving in a car wreck. Her body was never even recovered. After we heard the news I tried to go to Italy and plead for them to kill me several times. But, Alice would always see me and stop me. The very idea of her no longer existing killed me all over again. I blame myself for her death I should have been there to stop it. I knew giving Bella up would be tortuous for me. Somehow, I convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. I know now it was the biggest mistake of my existence. My whole family and I went to her funeral. Even though I was the closest to Bella she was still a very big part of our family. Even after we left. Alice and I were the worst she lost her sister and best friend I lost my soulmate. After the funeral I was words don't even describe just how miserable I was. Today will be the first time back at school for me since we left Forks. After we left Forks I went off on my own. I sat day and night and just wallowed. I more or less just let the misery have me only leaving my house to hunt occasionally. I carried this on until my family finally convinced me to come back.

I glanced back at my clock. Less than an hour until school. I threw on the clothes Alice had layed out and walked down stairs. After exchanging hellos with my family I climbed into my car and drove off towards school.


End file.
